


End of the Summer Season

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, 合法ドラッグ | Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 11:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: Saiga’s thorough selfishness is familiar. His body remembers how it had felt to be consumed back when he was just another pretty but nameless face. Another set of wings.It had felt good.He smiles to himself.Forbidden fruit usually is.





	End of the Summer Season

**Author's Note:**

> Still finding my feet with this pairing in certain ways, but I hope you enjoy this little story. Many thanks go to a certain devil for all the bad influence and encouragement.

Time on Earth can move so slowly. A hundred years or a hazy afternoon in the store. It can all just…

 

Kakei drifts from one aisle to another, heel of his boots clicking softly. He flips a page on his clipboard and murmurs under his breath as he begins inventory on a small section of vitamins. His hair brushes the nape of his neck as he leans down and ducks his head to count the bottom shelf. It looks soft. Saiga knows that if feels soft too, but with the afternoon sunlight coming in through the glass windows and the crisp white collar of his coat it just _looks_ soft and warm and-

 

Kakei stands back up and steps further down the aisle, disappearing from sight. Derailing his thoughts.

 

Saiga sighs, glancing down at his newspaper, finding the same boring mix of characters he can barely make himself read, and looks out the window again.

 

The streets are almost empty, despite the perfect weather and beautiful sunshine. The children are still in school. Adults still at work or already done with their errands. Across the street the grocers has the last of the juicy Summer peaches out. The season of persimmons hasn’t quite started.

 

Time can move so slowly here, and autumn afternoons are some of the worst offenders. It can all just…

 

Kakei comes back up the aisle, their eyes meeting for a moment before he turns away and starts down the next.

 

… drag.

 

He folds his paper and lets out a low groan of frustration.

 

“You can go get one, you know,” Kakai calls across the aisles unseen.

 

“One what?”

 

“The peaches.” Kakei’s heels click a few more times and he leans from behind the corner of a display of batteries to look at him. “You’ve been staring for about an hour now.”

 

Saiga glances out the window, then back at Kakei, small frown on his face as he tries to put the feeling into words. There are only so many times you can eat a peach. Even a perfect one. He shifts in his chair, elbow resting on the counter as he props a foot on a drawer. “Not hungry.”

 

Kakei raises an eyebrow and gives him a considering look. He rounds the corner fully, clipboard held low in front of him in two hands. “That doesn’t sound like you.” A very small smile pulls at his lips.

 

Kakei comes closer and Saiga grins. Finally. Something interesting.

 

“What? Am I The Peach Guy to you?”

 

“No,” Kakei allows airily, resting his hip against the counter and looking down where Saiga’s hand rests, relaxed next to the barcode scanner. He reaches for it, softly tracing the contours of his knuckles and tendons with a light caress. “But you always seem to enjoy the sensual.”

 

The careful touch almost tickles, and a warmth spreads up his entire arm. He turns his hand over, a gesture to hold Kakei’s. To interlace their fingers. But Kakei pulls his hand away, holding the clipboard in crossed arms before him, looking forward, ignoring the invitation.

 

And yet… not quite fleeing either.

 

He can see that little patch of Kakei’s neck again, touched by the tapered ends of soft brown hair.

 

Saiga stands, looming, and leans in just enough to sigh a warm breath over the patch of skin. Watches as Kakei shivers and a few goosebumps rise. Even so, his angel stays resolute in his supposed resistance of temptation.

 

But that’s fine. Saiga so enjoys the hunt.

 

“Kakei…” he murmurs, standing a little closer, not touching, just enough for Kakei to feel the warmth of his body. And then, even softer, “Hisui…”

 

Kakei’s eyes close, and there is a hint of a whine as he takes a deep breath. His back longs to feel Saiga close that distance. And the tone of Saiga’s whispers lull him with promises of safety and calm. When Saiga’s lips brush the nape of his neck, he gasps. But a low hum, wordless and yet a command all the same bids him to stay.

 

‘Don’t go. Stay calm. Let me touch you.’

 

Kakei exhales slowly and Saiga smiles against his skin, knowing it to be the first step towards a surrender.

 

“Beautiful,” Saiga murmurs, nudging Kakei to tilt his head a little further with his nose. Kakei lets him, eyes still closed. He leans back a touch, but so does Saiga, keeping the tiny distance between them. It earns him a halfhearted, needy pout. “Patience,” he sighs, taking a breath just above the collar of his coat and slowly kissing his way up, just under where Kakei wears his eye, “is a virtue, isn’t it?”

 

Kakei whines softly again, hand reaching down to the counter in a blind attempt to find Saiga’s. But his angel’s guess is off and he doesn’t feel like being merciful and helping. He shifts his mouth down and back again, and feels a throb of heat as Kakei bows his head in submissive anticipation, wanting to feel Saiga against his spine.

 

Or at lest his kisses. He opens his teeth to tease a bite, making Kakei’s fingertips flex against the countertop and a little moan escape his lips, but the moment he increases the pressure, Kakei has moved away, cheeks pink and eyes dark as he looks over his shoulder like he’s been tricked. Saiga watches his angel’s chest move a little breathlessly. Wants so dearly to hold his jaw and feel that racing pulse.

 

After a breath, he leans forward to close the distance again, intent on Kakei’s lips. At the last possible moment Kakei turns away from the kiss, and Saiga instantly freezes, mere centimeters between them. Kakei is radiating needy indecision, from the way he keeps leaning closer, to the white-knuckled fist on the counter, and it’s sweeter than any late Summer peach. Saiga smiles slowly, mouth watering.

 

“It’s too warm for turtlenecks,” Kakei swallows, not meeting his eye.

 

They shouldn’t leave marks, he means to say.

 

Saiga growls softly, gently caressing his nose against Kakei’s. “But angel,” he murmurs, heavy with the temptation that flows naturally through his bloodline, “it’s too hot not to.” He brushes their lips together, making Kakei’s spine go straight, then ever so carefully nips at his bottom lip, making him whine. “It feels too good.”

 

Kakei’s resistance breaks, and he presses forward, kissing Saiga hard and desperate, tongue pushing greedily into his mouth and getting a sharp little nip of his own in.

 

Then in the next instant he’s pulling away, as if escaping will somehow mean that it didn’t happen. That it didn’t count.

 

But Saiga has been chasing his angel for centuries. Kakei already thinks he’s made it when the broad hand grips unforgivingly firm around his wrist. He pulls just once, but Saiga doesn’t budge.

 

“Saiga…” Kakei says, voice almost chiding as if he’s being so reasonable even as his eyes are wide and his pulse flutters under Saiga’s fingers. “Saiga that’s enough fooling around. We have- I have work to do.”

 

Saiga pulls back on his wrist and Kakei drops the clipboard in a clatter on the floor. His free hand braces just in time against the counter.

 

“Saiga,” he tries to insist firmly. “This isn’t the time.”

 

“Is it me you’re trying to convince?” Saiga asks, pulling Kakei’s wrist even higher, the other slipping below his chin to make him meet his eye. “Or is it you?”

 

“Saiga,” Kakei moans helplessly, want darkening his eyes and ready to climb on the countertop just to get closer.

 

But in the next instant he sees Saiga’s gaze dart to the side. “Customer.” His wrist is dropped and Saiga pushes him away. Kakei turns from the door to look busy at a display for lighters as the door’s little chime is rung. He struggles to breathe normally again, and hopes by the time the visitor, some salaryman here to buy a magazine and beer, helpfully picks up his forgotten clipboard his blush has faded.  

 

He glances at Saiga only as he rings the man up, both worry and excitement at the close call in his eye.

 

They watch him go in silence.

 

“You should close up shop,” Saiga says, staring at the doorway but shoulders tight with restraint.

 

“We can’t just disappear for twenty minutes without bringing suspicion to the shop.”

 

“An hour.”

 

“What?”

 

At last Saiga looks at him to drag a hungry look slowly up his body, eyes narrowing as they catch Kakei’s. “An. Hour.”

 

Kakei looks away and clears his throat, resolutely ignoring Saiga despite the already weak knees that just barely change the sound of his gait and yet give him away completely at the same time.  

 

“Angel…” Saiga calls after him, smirk in his tone. “Why are you hiding from me? We both know what you want.”

 

“What _you_ want, you mean.” Kakei moves into his line of sight again, leaning against the rack of newspapers and back to the window that bathes him in warm light.

 

Saiga grins with satisfaction. Kakei so often does this. Makes Saiga talk him into his own sinful ideas. He grins, lip curling back and showing just a hint of sharp canines. “What I’m sure we would both enjoy.”

 

“What about our customers?”

 

Saiga shifts his foot, giving himself room as he finds his pants a bit too snug. He lets the anticipation grow, thighs a little tense and cock already half hard. If Kakei is drawing out the debate, he’s already won. Now it’s just a matter of time. How long will his prissy angel fret before he admits what he needs?

 

“What about them? God forbid someone have to walk an extra block to pick up a beer.”

 

And will his patience break before Kakei’s does?

 

Kakei feels the weight of the desire in his stare and flusters, crossing his leg at the ankle and clutching the clipboard a little tighter. “You shouldn’t talk about him like that.”

 

“The salaryman?”

 

“God.”

 

Saiga makes a noise, unimpressed as he watches a young woman peruse the fruit across the street. “You gonna make me?”

 

He sees Kakei take the bait. To huff in slight indignation. “I could. I’m at least as powerful as you.”

 

Saiga affects boredom. “I’m not just some demon. I’m the son of Satan. Royalty.”

 

“And I’m an archangel!” Kakei takes a few steps towards him, then freezes as Saiga levels a smirk at him, eyes triumphant behind his sunglasses. “Was,” Kakei amends. “Was an archangel.”

 

Saiga’s grin spreads even wider. He rubs the inside of a thigh, erection obvious between spread legs. Kakei can’t help but look.

 

“You’re hot when you go all righteous fury.”

 

“That wasn’t fury,” Kakei insists, frowning, but eye tracking Saiga’s hand. “Righteous annoyance if anything.”

 

Saiga wants nothing more than to move his palm over his cock. To rub some pleasure against the steady throb of it. But the only thing that holds him back is the knowledge that Kakei would probably be just as into it and he doesn’t want to give his angel the satisfaction.

 

“You can’t just sit there hard behind my counter.”

 

“I can,” he insists, gripping his inner thigh and rolling his hips just once. “I am.”

 

“Someone could come in the shop.”

 

“Then you better lock up.”

 

Kakei swallows, voice dipping a little. “If you’re the one that can’t control himself, you lock up!”

 

Saiga picks up the barcode scanner, testing the line of red light against his palm. “Nah.” It looks the same as it ever does, but it’s always good for annoying Kakei. “I don’t like losing.”

 

“Oh,” Kakei says, a little indignant. “Is that what this is?” He approaches the counter to snatch the scanner out of his hand and put it back in it’s holder. He leans forward, arms spread as he leans into Saiga’s space. “Because you’re acting pretty confident for someone who is already hard.”

 

“You think you’ve got it in you angel?” Saiga asks in a purr, turning the proximity into intimacy on a dime.  He drags three fingers down Kakei’s throat in a light caress that makes him shiver. When Kakei doesn’t pull away he tries something a little bolder, holding his jaw on either side in broad, warm hands as he stands again, using his height to loom over his lover once more. “You think you know how to out-tempt a demon?”

 

“Saiga,” Kakei says, voice shifting to something light and eyes looking up at him with something he can only call innocence. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

 

Saiga swallows carefully, spine going stiff. It’s a lie. It’s all a lie and Saiga knows for a fact Kakei knows this game but- But it’s also a lie that cuts like a scalpel, carefully and precisely to the core of some of his baser appetites.  

 

He doesn’t get to eat souls anymore. Now he has rice and the beans that they shuck together in the evenings and peaches and…

 

His throat is tight as his hands slip a little wider, circling Kakei’s neck, who gasps in fake confusion.

 

Now he has Kakei.

 

Kakei’s eyelashes flutter, and a small noise almost like a whimper slips into the air between them. He’s acting breathless, but Saiga knows this isn’t from the grip that he carefully doesn’t squeeze.

 

“Saiga…” Kakei moans softly. Needing. Begging… “Please.”

 

Saiga closes his eyes, savoring this little performance and the way it makes his cock twitch. His hand shifts high and narrow just under Kakei’s jaw, pressing into the soft skin until the groan it drags out of Kakei is something too raw to be fake. When he looks again, the desperation in his angel’s green eyes is real. Is delicious. “That was cheating,” he chides, voice low and a touch stern. Kakei swallows and he feels his throat moving under his palm.

 

“No.” Kakei’s voice is thin now. Gasping with want. “That was stradegy.”

 

Saiga drags his nose along his jaw, up the the bare ear that he nips at with a tiny growl. “How wet are you right now, angel?”

 

Kakei moans, straining towards his lips and reaching to tease Saiga through his slacks. “Lock the door and find out.”

 

Saiga groans, pushing his hips forward as Kakei gives him a palm to grind against. “You still think you can win this?”

 

Kakei grips him, and in reflexive arousal, Saiga grips right back. Kakei gasps, choking for air for a tiny moment, then groans as Saiga forces himself to relax. Saiga, still hazy with lust, looks back up to find Kakei grinning in loose triumph. “I think I already have.”

 

“You’re wrong.”

 

“How do you figure?”

 

Saiga moves Kakei’s jaw to the side with a thumb and sucks lightly at the long line of muscle he finds there, not leaving a mark, but reminding Kakei how good it feels to get them. “Because if you were really into pious self discipline, you’d still be in Heaven right now, and I’d still be lusting for you from across a bridge.” He pulls Kakei’s jacket off his shoulder, stretching his shirt and murmuring across his collar bone. “But you’re not in Heaven. You’re here under my mouth again. And you know what it feels like to be held by my hands. You know what it feels like when I push inside of you. And you know what it feels like to cry out my name.”

 

Kakei surrenders by degrees, the words dragging him further and further along until he wilts, pliant under Saiga’s touch, fingertips tracing through his hair.

 

“You like being spoiled, so let me spoil you.”

 

“Saiga…”

 

“Lock the door, darling,” he whispers, biting a tiny bit harshly to make Kakei squirm. The tone is gentle, but a command nonetheless. “Making you moan is my favorite way to pass the time.”  

 

Kakei groans, a pouting little whine, but Saiga knows when he’s broken Kakei’s resolve, even when the snap is gentle like this.

 

“Do it,” he insists. “It’s the only thing between you and getting pressed against the wall of the office.”

 

Kakei whimpers in frustrated anticipation but finally tears himself away, digging in his pocket for the key. In a huff he locks the door and Saiga simply gestures for him to go first as he follows him to the back room in victory.

 

“Don’t pout, beautiful,” Saiga says as he catches Kakei and lifts him to make good on his promise right away, pressing his thighs open for his hips to grind up between as he uses his weight to pin Kakei to the back of the shut door. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy this.”

 

Kakei weaves slender fingers into his hair while his other runs down his neck, catching the collar of his shirt and pulling to trace the first hint of pectoral muscle. Saiga leans in to catch a moaning Kakei in a slow, decedent kiss.

 

“Good?” he growls softly, pleasure racing as he grinds his cock between Kakei’s legs.

 

“Amazing,” Kakei sighs, wrapping his legs around Saiga’s hips, squeezing him tighter. “But not nearly enough.”

 

Saiga laughs a little darkly, shifting one thigh forward and then gripping Kakei’s hips in both hands and pulling down, forcing his clit firmly straddled across it.

 

Kakei cries out, back arching against the door and head thrown back. Saiga keeps going, leaning in to suck his first hungry mark into Kakei’s delicate skin.

 

“Saiga! Oh, Saiga! Just like- A little more!”

 

“You need it harder?”

 

“And faster!” Kakei clutches at his shoulders and his hips press into each rock against him a little more insistently.

 

Saiga slips a hand down between them to press the seam of his trousers against his clit that much harder. They rock together like that, Kakei’s gasps a little higher each time until at last his breath catches. There’s a brief weightless pause where time seems to stop for Kakei’s pleasure to fully bloom, then he sighs, slightly broken, pliant and sedate as Saiga keeps him supported and protectively held, even if an erection rolling across his hip insistently makes it clear this is no act of simple charity.

 

“Saiga…” he cooes, moving to stare lovingly into his eyes, one golden, one missing since it took its place as a declaration of commitment on his ear. He pulls Saiga closer, kissing him deep and slow, savoring the restrained need in both his softly biting teeth and the throbbing cock at his hip. “What do you want from me?” he asks, voice quiet but eager to reciprocate. “Tell me what you need.”

 

“I want to take you apart, angel.” Kakei shivers but doesn’t look away. “I want you to let me.”

 

“Have I ever denied you before?”

 

Saiga laughs, shifting to take Kakei’s weight into his hands where he holds the thighs wrapped around his waist. “Constantly.”

 

“Occasionally,” Kakei counters, wrapping his arms around Saiga’s shoulders as he’s carried to the desk.

 

“More often than not.” He sets Kakei down and carefully takes off his glasses to set safely aside. Then he brushes Kakei’s bangs back with a few fingertips as he looks him in the eye. All while he allows Kakei to reach between them and rub a flat palm up and down the length of him.

 

Kakei smiles up at him, eyes narrowed and teasing. “Only because I know you like a challenge.”

 

“How much longer are you going to try to play this game, Kakei?” he asks quietly, holding one side of Kakei’s neck in a broad hand and ducking down to press his lips to the other. Then he opens his lips and sucks at the skin, right above the pulse where he knows it makes Kakei’s toes curl. Hard enough to bruise. Hard enough to leave marks. Hard enough that Kakei’s hand slips away because his whole body tenses with a moan.

 

“Saiga…” Kakei breathes when at last he lets up, gasping a little as Saiga noses around to find his next point of attack.

 

“You already lost. Just admit how much you want it. How much I turn you on.” Saiga grips Kakei’s thighs and pulls him sharply forward, making him gasp as their hips meet again. He cradles the back of Kakei’s neck as he forces his chin up a little to suck a dark spot right under his jaw, Kakei’s writhing pressing firm and needy against his erection. “There’s no one to see, angel.” He slips a hand down the back of Kakei’s slacks, gripping a handful of bare skin as he pulls him up and closer. “Your pride and chastity do you no favors here.”

 

“Stop talking,” Kakei breathes, tone just barely sharpened by frustrated annoyance as he hurries to strip off his jacket and shirt, letting them settle carelessly behind him on the desk. He reaches up and pulls Saiga down to his sternum by the neck. “More sucking.”

 

Saiga growls as he pushes Kakei onto his back, nipping and sucking up his neck the whole time. Kakei lets himself be reluctantly pinned. It’s cheeky, but it also feels amazing when Saiga pounces on him like this. He’ll allow it. For now.

 

At least that’s what he means to articulate with an answering growl and a slight resistance.

 

What his body insists on doing instead is to moan Saiga’s name and hold his waist tight between two thighs as his back arches against the hard desk. He pulls at the back of Saiga’s t-shirt and digs his nails into skin just in time as Saiga shoves a hand down his waistline and hooks two fingertips into his wet slit.

 

Kakei gasps, whole body suddenly almost sore with anticipation. He tears Saiga’s t-shirt the rest of the way off and pushes his head down to his chest. With his free hand, Saiga grips and teases one side of his chest. With his mouth he licks across a hard, over sensitive nipple, then grips it threateningly- excitingly- between his teeth.

 

“Saiga!” His pants are too tight for anything beyond the shallow way Saiga pets just barely inside of him, but he rocks his hips all the same, desperately trying to find something more satisfying.

 

For some minutes the beautiful torture continues, Saiga’s back and shoulders paying the price in scratches running parallel to his spine and neat little rows of crescents scattered all around. Each another sharp and hot sensation across his flesh.

 

Saiga pulls back only to unhook his belt, drop his slacks and pull himself free of his underwear. Kakei watches for a breathless, needy moment as Saiga strokes himself, base to tip, then teases just under the head with fingertips slick from Kakei’s own body. Then he strokes back down again, thick and hard, all for Kakei to see and need and want.

 

Kakei watches the whole display, totally entranced, a soft whine slipping from his throat. Then all at once he’s moving, hands stumbling over the zipper of his pants and shoving them down his thighs as fast as he can.

 

But Saiga is faster. He hooks his fingers in the waistband and in one sharp tug, pulls the pants down to his knees. It’s a few more short movements before the boots are being dropped to the floor and Kakei is in nothing but socks as his legs are being guided around Saiga’s hips. Kakei’s heels dig into the small of his back and for once Saiga doesn’t tease. He sinks into Kakei in one slow but steady thrust, leaning forward as he bottoms out to muffle Kakei’s long moan of pleasure with a deep kiss.

 

Saiga starts to thrust his hips, closing his eyes and selfishly enjoying the feeling of Kakei hot and wet as he moves inside him. The feeling of hitching hips and a squeezing that Saiga knows is as intentional as it is unfair. His hands trace down the curves of Kakei’s body, until his thumbs push into the hollows of his hip bones, and his fingers grip to either side, controlling and dominate as he forces the rocking still, all but pinned to the desk.

 

Kakei growls up at him, but holds back comment as Saiga shifts back a little to watch.

 

Kakei… Is demanding. At work, in life, and in bed. At least this much, he has earned. So when what he wants is for Saiga to shove that cock into him and with some aim thank you very much, he’s not usually shy about saying it.

 

But there’s also something to the look on Saiga’s face as he watches himself sink back in, then pull out almost completely again. Something to the tiny gasp and the intense eyes and the hands gripping so hard they might leave bruises.

 

And it may not be Saiga’s tip thrusting against his g-spot until he screams but it’s enough to keep him swallowing groans as the wet drag and stretch of Saiga’s cock works in and out of him over and over.

 

And there’s also… there’s something so reminiscent of that first time they’d laid down together in the cool grass on the edge of the water.

 

Something beautiful about the raw and open way Saiga savors the feel of his body.

 

Something powerful in a way that isn’t God-given, but all his own.

 

Saiga’s thorough selfishness is familiar and his body remembers how it had felt to be consumed back when he was just another pretty but nameless face. Another set of wings.

 

It had felt good.

 

He smiles to himself.

 

Forbidden fruit usually is.

 

“Saiga,” he sighs fondly, letting one arm rest back on the desk while the other sneaks down to rub his clit in steady circles. “You look like you’re not going to make it.”

 

Saiga huffs a laugh, the words drawing him back to Kakei, away from one track focus of using his body.  He slips a hand up his side then down his abdomen, their hands not held, but wrists touching gently where they cross just above Kakei’s pubic bone. “A gross underestimation,” he smiles, leaning a tiny bit of weight into Kakei as he shifts angles and slowly grinds up just where he knows Kakei likes best, weight pressing down making it just that much more intense. “I’m almost sure I haven’t earned it.”

 

Kakei arches against the desk with an airy moan, thighs and calves cradling Saiga’s hips closer in instinct. “Sometimes you do.” The hand at his clit speeds up in excitement until he’s too close and with a groan he backs back off again, stomach rising and falling with the heavy breathing of frustrated desire. “Sometimes you can be awfully rude.”

 

“Forgive me, my love,” Saiga smiles, playing along and leaning down a little closer, “but your body can be so enticing.” His hands circle and massage, gripping handfuls of flank for emphasis, making Kakei’s knees squeeze and his toes curl. “And I was always too good at getting what I wanted.”

 

“And what do you want now?” Kakei asks him, knowing the answer, almost preening as he reaches down to please again.

 

“I want you,” Saiga breathes, the tone hot behind his words.

 

Kakei’s free hand guides Saiga’s face closer, humming into a kiss that it takes real willpower to pull away from, especially with the way Saiga chases his lips each time.

 

But on the fourth try he manages it. He tilts his chin up and pushes down at Saiga’s shoulder until he’s sucking at already sore bruises and Kakei has to take the fingers off his clit if he wants to time this right.

 

“Say my name,” Kakei groans, unfocused gaze on the overhead lights. “I want to hear you moaning it when you come.”

 

Saiga takes a bite of his shoulder that makes him cry out, then licks with a forked tongue as if in apology. “Which one?”

 

A wide smile covers Kakei’s face like a sunrise. Even after all this time, Saiga’s attention to the nuance of his expression can surprise him. One eye somehow making him feel more seen than when all the angels in heaven were hanging off his every word.

 

He pets at Saiga’s spiky hair tenderly, tone the result of bone deep affection. “The one I gave myself.”

 

Saiga smiles against his skin and pulls his hips just a touch off the desk so he can get the angle that little bit deeper for Kakei. A hand moves up to cradle the back of his head as he pulls Kakei up so he can murmur right under his ear in time with the thrusts inside his body. His name, over and over, like some sort of incantation. Like a prayer.

 

“Kakei… Kakei… Kakei…”

 

“Saiga.” His hands brace, one gripping his shoulder, the other on the edge of the desk as he lets Saiga bring him closer. His hips roll in time with the thrusts and he can feel himself starting to tremble.

 

“Not yet,” Saiga leans down to his ear to murmur, and Kakei’s whole body pulls tight with a desperate tension.

 

“Saiga!” he growls, breathing hard and furrowed brow pressed against his cheek. He’s concentrating on not coming too hard to speak. Too hard to complain why this isn’t fair or even a victory. It’s one last challenge and Saiga has picked this point of desperate weakness where Kakei has no choice but to play along or lose their little fight for dominance.

 

Saiga takes another delicious nip at his neck, presses a broad finger to rub against his clit, then murmurs low and unfair in his ear, “Not until I say.”

 

Kakei isn’t the type to curse, but in their time together, Saiga has taught him a few bad habits. So if it takes him teeth clamping down on Saiga’s shoulder and nails raked harshly down his back to keep in control, so be it. He’s not going to feel guilty about it now or later. He just knows he’s going to fight against release as Saiga fucks him past any reasonable limit of pleasure.

 

Which Saiga does. Gleefully. Sadistically. Feeling Kakei break down in his arms with a frustrated stubbornness.

 

“Maybe I should leave you like this,” he purrs in Kakei’s ear. “Deny you satisfaction.” Kakei gasps against his skin, something between a broken cry and a whimper. “Could you hold back anymore? Even if I came inside you?”

 

In a breath, the pitiful desperation pivots into angry frustration.

 

“Saiga!” Kakei barks. He can’t elaborate, but he doesn’t need to, the tone an ultimatum all on it’s own.

 

Saiga groans in arousal, and shifts one last time, a few more hard, deep thrusts and a pleasing touch against Kakei’s clit.  “Alright,” he groans, moments away himself. “Come for me, angel.”

 

Kakei cries out, a wordless, raw moan as he finally stops resisting. His face grimaces in pleasure and it’s the last thing Saiga sees before he closes his eyes and holds Kakei desperately close as pleasure overtakes his whole body.

 

He has known a hundred different lusts and a hundred different satisfactions, but nothing ever compares to the ecstacy he finds in, with, and from Kakei. His archangel and ultimate conquest. His greatest trophy and most trusted friend. His beloved. His dearest.

 

It seems to last forever, this moment between them. This perfect euphoric bond. His entire world in a single creature.

 

His Hisui. His Kakei.

 

Soft, warm skin, pink with exertion as he pets a weak hand down his side. As he pushes light brown hair back from impossibly green eyes.

 

“Is that…” Kakei starts to ask, then loses the words to labored breathing.

 

“What is it?” he asks tenderly, attentive even in his loose-limbed aftershocks.

 

He watches Kakei swallow with effort then try again. “Is that all you’ve got?”

 

Saiga laughs. He can’t help it as he is overcome with a wave of affection for his thoroughly wrecked soulmate. Stubborn even in defeat. “Hush, darling,” he says gently, pressing chaste kisses to Kakei’s jaw. “It’s over. Just relax and let yourself feel good.”

 

Kakei groans weak protest but tips his chin to give Saiga access all the same. “I won,” Kakei tells him. “If that’s all, then I won this time.”

 

Saiga gives him a doubtful little hum to which Kakei shamelessly whines.

 

“Okay,” Saiga smiles broadly, leaning up a little to get a good look at his pouting angel. “It may have been a tie.”

 

Kakei still groans, but it’s enough to have him relaxing and receptive as Saiga pulls out, then wraps arms around him. A hand taps weakly at his back and all Kakei manages is a demanding little “Wings.”

 

Saiga lets them manifest, then settles them around them both on the desk, making everything instantly a little more soft, warm and intimate. Kakei turns his cheek into them and Saiga carefully brushes a few hairs out of the way so he’s got a clear view of Kakei as he soaks in the afterglow.

 

“You look good like this,” Saiga murmurs, petting slowly across his collar bone. Caressing the tender red marks of passion that will soon stain dark across his lover’s skin. “Wearing my teeth marks like a stole.”

 

Kakei grins even as he winces. They’re going to be a pain to cover, but that can be a problem for later. For now everything still feels too good not to enjoy it.

 

Saiga’s hand traces down his body again careful to hit all of Kakei’s sensitive spots before dipping to rub circles high on an inner thigh. Kakei’s legs all but melt open for him, and he teases closer and closer to his slit.

 

“Have I satisfied you, my love?” he asks, thumb pressing between his thigh and his pubic bone. “Have I fulfilled the terms of your desires?”

 

“I’m not some soul you’re bargaining for.”

 

Of course not. Kakei is already his. Body, mind, heart, and soul.

 

Oh but how fun it can be to pretend.

 

Saiga slowly sinks two fingers in Kakei, and drags back against still oversensitive flesh. It earns him a shiver, Kakei feeling exposed vulnerability from the waist down while the rest of him cuddles safe and hidden his his lover’s wings.

 

“You’re avoiding the question,” Saiga all but purrs.

 

Kakei protests weakly, more a moan than anything, and Saiga feels a rush as he dips down to drag a forked tongue along the crease of a finger-tip bruised hip.

 

“Saiga, please!”

 

His torture has taken on such a different meaning these days, but still, he’ll tease every ounce of it he pleases out of Kakei. “Answer me.” His fingers scissor, spreading him slightly.

 

“I… I was satisfied. Until you started touching me again.”

 

“Ah,”  Saiga cooes, mouth opening to bite broad into the flesh of his inner thigh, “you greedy little thing.” A leg tries to move, to find purchase on his shoulder, but he’s too quick, catching the knee in a firm hand and pressing it back down to the desk. Kakei huffs in gentle frustration. “Play with your chest, beautiful,” Saiga says, dragging a forked tongue up one side of his labia, “and maybe I’ll put you out of your misery.”

 

“The misery you caused?” Kakei sighs in weak accusation. If anything it just makes Saiga burn that much hotter. “If you want to see me being fondled so badly, do it yourself.” He reaches back, hands gripping the desk in protest.

 

Saiga slithers up his body, fingers still pressed inside as he closes his mouth wetly around a hard nipple and sucks.

 

“Ahhh!” Kakei arches in pleasure, but the line into overstimulated is reached so quickly, and he pushes back at Saiga’s shoulder. “Not like that!”

 

He dares a look down and Saiga is grinning at him, hovering soft lips inches from pink flesh in the sweetest kind of threat. “Be careful what you wish for,” he sighs, hot breath spreading goose bumps across his chest. “You know how much I enjoy giving it to you.”

 

“But not how I like it!”

 

Saiga hisses a little laugh, tongue flicking like the snake he is. “Then give me what I want to see.”

 

Kakei huffs.

 

“It’s prettier when you do it.” A thumb just barely caresses Kakei’s clit.

 

Kakei at last gives in, too needy not to, but he blushes furiously the whole time. “Kinkier you mean?”

 

Saiga rewards him by lifting a knee and sucking marks into his inner thigh as he watches intently. “It can be both.”

 

“Demon,” Kakei murmurs, a complaint that Saiga takes as a compliment.

 

The touch starts at his kiss-tender neck, his shoulder, his collar bones… then shyly his slender hands explore lower, tracing the gentle curve, catching nipples and starting to roll them between his fingers.

 

“Perfect,” Saiga says low and soothing, feeling himself getting hard again to the sight of Kakei indulging in such tender pleasure. A sweet and gentle sin. His influence. His careful corruption.

 

Kakei is not always sensitive to this sort of tease, but after being this turned on, this pleased, it’s more than enough to have his eyes blissfully closing as pleasure takes up too much of his mind to be embarrassed by the little whines and arches.

 

“Just like this, angel,” Saiga breathes as he moves gradually between his legs, a tongue joining his fingers slowly enough that the pets turn to licks without spooking his beloved.

 

The hands on his chest turn to whole palm massages as he squirms and spreads his legs wider. Broad hands hold his thighs just below the hip and anchor him as Saiga slithers his tongue as deep as it will go, flicking the tips as they want, reaching the sensitive places inside him.

 

“Saiga…” Kakei sighs, and at last it sounds compliant. Not a whine or a concession or accusation. Just an egoless desire voiced with humble yearning. A prayer.

 

The fingers slip back inside Kakei and Saiga moves to lavish affection on his clit instead, tongue licking slow and firm against it over and over until his name has disappeared into a barely voiced gasp each time.

 

“As you will,” he murmurs against his angel, never stopping his steady rhythm. “When you’re ready.” Kakei is his to push and challenge and force deeper into pleasure. But he’s also his to adore and coax and carry gently through.

 

It’s minutes more before Kakei’s voice catches silently. Saiga presses his lips to Kakei and sucks him sweetly. This time when Kakei rests in gentle pleasure he accepts it. Lies back and lets the warm bliss radiate to every inch of his body and mind.

 

It’s to this image, a conquest so thorough it barely even feels like one anymore, that Saiga wraps a hand around his shaft and strokes until he comes in streaks across his lover’s love-bitten belly.

 

He drops his head to Kakei’s chest groaning, listening to his gradually slowing heartbeat. Warm and gentle fingers trace the same raised lines on his back that they had scratched into being mere minutes before.

 

They stay this way for a long time. Basking in the love for each other. Anchoring themselves in this feeling, immovable against Earth and Heaven and Hell itself.

 

Until Kakei begins to gently stir and Saiga carries him like a precious treasure to the bathroom to clean up.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you know how long we’ve been waiting?” Rikuo glares up at him, hair just barely damp from the sweat on his brow. At his side, Kazahaya quickly pushes off from where he had been resting his cheek against his shoulder, but still looks about ready to pass out.

 

Saiga leaves the cigarette between his lips and checks his watch. “You two are home early.” He squats down eyes narrowed as he looks Kazahaya over carefully. “And you look like something has put you through the wringer.”

 

Kazahaya pulls away as much as he can, more or less straight back into Rikuo, who settles a subtle hand on his shoulder protectively.

 

“Something did,” Rikuo answers in his stead. “Something we need to talk to Kakei about.”

 

“Kakei’s a little busy,” Saiga tells them, not particularly hiding the pleased way he says it, grinning and taking the cigarette to flick ash to the side. “But how about you get him upstairs and I’ll find something for his head.”

 

“No,” Kazahaya protests weakly, glaring against the too bright sun, “The job isn’t done until we give Kakei the harp. He gave us a deadline.”

 

Kazahaya tries to get to his feet, something Rikuo warns him against, but he’s stubborn, and Saiga is there to help steady him the rest of the way. Rikuo rolls his eyes but follows, a hand on Kazahaya’s waist.

 

“Just get settled upstairs,” Saiga insists, pulling out keys to open the door for them. “I’ll deal with the harp. You can talk in the morning.”

 

“But-!”

 

“Trust me. It can wait. Kakei’s going to be good mood the next time you see him anyway.”

 

“How do you know that?” Kazahaya asks doubtfully.

 

Saiga grins even wider, letting an eyebrow arch as he looms a little. “I’ll explain when you’re older.”

 

Kazahaya looks scandalized, but Rikuo pulls him inside the shop before he has to witness any more.

 

Saiga chuckles to himself as he wanders across the street, picking up the last of the day’s peaches. Two for the boys and one to share with Kakei later when he’s done sleeping.

 

“Almost persimmon season,” the familiar grocer tells him, handing back his change.

 

Saiga smiles. “Can’t wait.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You can’t be here,” one of the angels warns.

 

Saiga never bothered learning their names, except for his angel. They’re familiar, but not ones he’s… tasted… so to say. Or at least he thinks so. It’s been a long time.

 

And he had tried so many.

 

He smiles, the memories all so pleasant.

 

“So banish me,” he dares the little trio.

 

The archangel of fire gasps, anger boiling over. “Gladly!” they declair, flying toward a few feet before the others manage to catch them by the shoulders and hold them back. “Let me go! He’s breaking the agreement! This is hallowed ground.”

 

“Ryuuki, please,” Kakei appeals with all the softness of his angel days. “We’re only here because I was called to deliver the harp. We mean no harm and will leave peacefully as soon as we are done.”

 

Ryuuki, as ever weak for their devotion to Hisui, calms, and this time when they pull away the other two let them. They fly close, extending both hands to accept the harp, but linger, watching Kakei’s face.

 

“You could stay,” they remind him for the thousandth time. “God would understand if you asked for forgiveness.”

 

But Kakei smiles, still somehow with that touch of empathy for those he’d left behind. All the same he turns to Saiga, reaching for his hand. “But I’m not sorry.”

 

Saiga preens, and uses their held hands to tug Kakei against his chest. It earns him a little surprised noise, and then Kakei is melting into the embrace, a hand reaching up to caresses his cheek in adoration.

 

“And I could never leave my beloved Saiga.”

 

“Wait, who?” One of the calmer angels asks the other.

 

“Me,” Saiga interrupts with a grin.

 

The third angel approaches, weary of Saiga, but refusing to be scared off.

 

“We mean it,” they say gingerly, awkwardly trying to ignore Saiga’s looming precence or the hands circling Kakei’s waist. “Should you ever change your…” They pause, distracated. This close they can see the dark shades beneath the slightly translucent material of his collar. “What happened to your neck?”

 

Saiga slips a hand along the draping of Kakei’s robe, pulling it to the side and revealing the bite marks and bruises blooming along the delicate skin of his neck and shoulder. “I did,” he grins. Kakei just holds the gaze of the angel, watching all the shades of shocked and scandalized pass over their expression with a serene little grin, apparently enjoying the scandal.

 

This instantly quiets the angel before them, but it’s also enough to have Ryuuki breaking free again, only to be caught at the last moment by the one closer. Even still, they flail at Saiga as they shout.

 

“How dare you mar the skin of Hisui! You feind! You absolute demon!”

 

“Oh really?” Saiga purrs, pulling Kakei’s body closer, grin baring his canines as if he might repeate the performance any moment.

 

Kakei’s eyes go wide and his cheeks dust pink as Saiga’s hands slip to his hips and pull him back in that particular way that so often escalates. Saiga teases lips against his temple as he murmurs, “I think you’ll find I dare slowly. Deeply. And for hours on end.”

 

Kakei shivers.

 

Ryuuki snarls and dives for him.

 

In an instant Saiga has moved protectively between them and Kakei, wings materializing and one held like a shield before them. But it’s unnecessary as the other two drag him back again, looking uncomfortable, but not in the least surprised.

 

“Sorry about that, Hisui,” one calls out.

 

“We’ll take care of Ryuuki,” calls the other. “Thank you for the harp. It was nice to see you again.”

 

Kakei ducks out from behind the wing to smile and wave goodbye. It’s hardly any time at all before they’re out of sight.

 

Kakei fixes his collar around his neck again, grinning a little mischievously. “Should I be jealous?”

 

Saiga scoffs, hands wrapping around his waist. “Of what?”

 

“I thought it was just me scolding you that got you hard,” he reaches up, finger tip tracing Saiga’s jaw. “Apparently any angel will do.”

 

“Worried I’ll stray?”

 

“Not in the slightest.”

 

Saiga presses a chaste kiss to his cheek and Kakei beams under the affection.

 

“You know… as long as we’re here…”

 

“No,” saiga smiles against his skin. “Absolutely not.”

 

Kakei pulls back just enough to pout up at him.

 

Saiga settles his hands around his face gently. “I’m not risking celestial war because you want to get laid by the lake again.”

 

Kakei scoffs half heartedly. “It doesn’t sound romantic at all when you say it like that.”

 

Saiga grins. “Let’s get you home. I’ve got a peach with our names on it.”

 

”Mmm, delicious.” 


End file.
